


Take Me Home *ReiMob*

by FanFictionWriter



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Aged Up!Mob, College age Mob, Confessions, Fluff, Idk tags oof, Litte Angsty, M/M, Mob is 22, Pining Mob, Reigen is 36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionWriter/pseuds/FanFictionWriter
Summary: Kageyama Shigeo sometimes called Mob has had a crush on his mentor Reigen Arataka ever since he was 14. As soon as college hit he moved away from Seasoning City to escape the memories, and his shishou. Now four years later he's back- and Reigen isn't making Mob's life any easier.





	Take Me Home *ReiMob*

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first Mob Psycho Fanfic so please be kind to me!

ReiMob(Fanfic)  
"You know you don't have to do this?"  
Shigeo laughed at Dimple's words.  
"... I know you won't hold it against me..."  
He felt his throat begin to close up. He took a deep breath & mechanically gulped.  
"But... I want to do this... it's for him after all."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Reigen Arataka slowly opened his eyes feeling groggy. He felt his head aching from a hangover. He facepalmed whilst letting out a mournful groan. As the dizziness became more manageable he focused in on the ceiling that was imbued with the sun's light. He looked at his window concealed with curtains and immediately noticed that it was bright outside.

"What time is it?" He grunted. He blindly grabbed his phone off the bedside table and casually looked at the screen which read '11:00am'. 'Damn it' he mentally mused. 'How could I oversleep-'

*beep*

"Huh?"

*beep* *beep*

After blinking stupidly he looked at his beeping phone and noticed that a text message had been received. It was from Dimple so he cringed, but decided to check it out. That's the least he could do after oversleeping.

Dimple: Oi  
Dimple: You awake yet?  
Dimple: Tch! Idiot...  
Reigen: Who are you calling an idiot?!  
Dimple: Ha! Made you look :P  
Reigen: Fuck off  
Dimple: Hey don't be so mean.  
Dimple: And after what I did for you.  
Reigen: And what did you do for me?  
Dimple: I got you a present for your birthday.  
Reigen: Uhh that's in eight months...  
Reigen: What are you planning?  
Dimple: Oh you'll see.  
Dimple: First you need to get cleaned up.  
Dimple: Then I want you to go to the Seasoning City Park. Got it?  
Reigen: But it's Valentine's day...  
Dimple: No complaining. Just do it.  
Reigen: Fine.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Reigen was slumped over on a bench in Seasoning City Park scoffing at couples as they pass him by. His hands were dug into his pockets to avoid the cold.

'Where the hell is he...' Reigen brooded. He had done as Dimple asked ending up cleanly dressed and alone at the park. He contemplated on the possibility of just leaving. The love in the air weighed on his mental heath, and he might end up unloading on Dimple. He rose from his seat and started off when he heard a voice in the distance.

"Reigen?"

Instinctively he assumed it was Dimple. So he turned around hoping to give him a piece of his mind when-

"Shishou!"  
Reigens eyes glazed over as the other person hugged him. Reigen reciprocated the hold slowly as the memories came flooding back.

Warm arms.  
A sweet voice.  
Short black hair covering a goofy expression.

"M-mob?" Reigen's voice squeaked out.

"Yeah..." Mob agreed. " It's me."

Before Reigen knew it he was crying. He closed his eyes and gripped Mob's back.

"Damn it." He choked out. "I-I'm sorry that I-"

But before he could finish Mob kissed his cheek.

"It's okay~" he whispered. "I'm here."  
And in that moment- Reigen was calm. He rested his eyes and smiled. Even if he couldn't stop the tears- he was safe.

They stayed like that for awhile just holding each other. Finally after Reigen stopped crying, Mob took his shishou's hands and lead him to a cafe nearby. The two of them sat down ordered their food and waited in silence.

Reigen was the first to speak. He was sizing Mob after all these years apart when noticed something curious. Mob was avoiding his eyes.

"Hmmm..." Reigen chuckled to himself." That won't work."

"Something the matter Shishou?" Mob absentmindedly asked.

"Oh nothing. I just want to say something to you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'm honestly impressed." Reigen said softly tugging Mob's chin so he'd look him in the eyes. "You've gotten pretty handsome... Shigeo."

Mob's composure broke and his face turned best red with his heart pounding out of his chest. 'Damn you Arataka' he cursed under his breath. 'Why the hell are you so cruel?'

"Shishou..." Mob whimpered. "S-stop it."

"Stop what?" Reigen removed his hand. "Just wanted you to look me in the eyes."

Mob took a deep breath and gulped. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Sorry... it's just that things have changed."

"How so Mobu?"

"Well... uhhh..."

".... you got a girlfriend?"

"No..."

"Then what's the matter Mob?"

"Shishou... I-" Mob stopped mid sentence. All his fear, worries, and anxieties invisibly constrict his throat so the words wouldn't come out. Until-

"Shigeo..." Reigen said placed his hand on Mob's affectionately. "You can tell me anything. It won't change my opinion of you. I promise."

"Shishou... I like you."

•To Be Continued•

**Author's Note:**

> If you like MP100 or Reimob I need new friends so check out my tumblr @boo-amour-rycbar have a good day!


End file.
